


Like Dating My Cousin

by ms_soma



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_soma/pseuds/ms_soma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chris' 24th birthday and the lazy asshole has sat back all day while roommates Jensen and Steve get the house ready for his party. At least Jared should be at the party. Jensen hasn’t seen him in three months and he likes hanging out with the guy. Until Jared starts hinting that they should date…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Dating My Cousin

“Wait a second, maybe the keg should stay in the kitchen after all,” Chris instructed from his view on the balcony. “Yeah, definitely the kitchen. If we have it out here it will just bottleneck.”

Jensen sighed and dumped the keg on the table. This was the fifth time he had moved it. “Here’s an idea, you could get off your fat ass and move the keg yourself?”

“Nuh-uh, Jensen,” Chris tutted, tapping at the _I’m 2!_ and _I’m 4!_ badges proudly displayed next to each other on his chest. “I don’t have to lift a finger on my birthday, remember?”

“Stupid fucking rule,” Jensen mumbled under his breath as he heaved the keg up again and carried it back into the kitchen. Steve was sorting all of the food and placing chips and peanuts in bowls and there appeared to be enough to feed all of California. “How many people are we expecting for this party, anyhow?”

“I’m not sure,” Chris said. “I had about 80 RSVP’s on facebook and another 40 maybes.”

“You put it on facebook?”

“So?”

“So? Don’t you have about 300 friends?”

“684, but don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Only about half of them know our address.”

Jensen turned to his other roommate. “ _Only_ half? Steve, did you know about this?”

Steve shrugged. “I got the event invitation. Seriously, Jensen, just get on facebook already.”

“Will I even know anyone who will be here?” Jensen asked, snagging a handful of chips from one of the bowls and quickly getting his hand slapped by Steve.

“You’ll know the guys from the band and the guys from work. Dools and Jason are coming, and so are Braedon and Alison, which will mean Harper, Craig and Jared will probably come. Oh, and I saw Will this morning and he said he’s bringing a few of his cousins.”

Jensen nodded. He was glad to hear that Jared might be able to make it. They had one class together in college three years ago when Jared was a freshman and Jensen had changed majors, again, but they mostly knew each other through their mountains of mutual friends. They only ever seemed to run into each other at parties or the bar, and most of the time they would end up spending the night talking and joking and beating Chris and Steve at pool together.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Jared since we schooled your weak ass at pool at Jeremy’s 25th three months ago,” Jensen said.

“And tonight the birthday boy demands a rematch. You two totally cheated last time and tonight I will find out how.”

“If that makes you feel better about yourself.” Jensen grinned. Maybe tonight would be fun after all.

***

Jared had been at the party for around an hour when he felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder. “Jared, man, you haven’t seen Jensen, have you?”

He looked up at Chris, who seemed half drunk already, a pink conical party hat sitting lopsided on his head. It didn’t really surprise him that he couldn’t locate Jensen right at that point in time. The party was split between the living room, kitchen, balcony, and back yard, and it felt like at least 200 people were squashed in together.

“Hey man, happy birthday.” Jared stepped in to hug Chris, who then received well wishes from Jared’s friends Harper, Craig, Alison and Braedon.

“So you guys haven’t seen Jensen? The keg’s tapped and he’s got the other one in his bedroom.”

“I haven’t seen him yet,” Jared said. “I’ve been looking out for him or Scott but haven’t spotted either of them.

Chris screwed up his face. “Scott? Nah, Scott wouldn’t come.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t you hear, man? He and Jensen split, like, two months ago.”

Jared’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? Two months ago? Dude totally needs to get on Facebook. Relationship Status was the best invention ever.”

“You’re telling me. Couldn’t even invite him to a party held in his own house. If you see him, can you tell him to grab the other keg?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jared nodded as Chris walked off.

“Jensen and Scott split?” Harper questioned. “Man, I thought those two were the real deal. Together forever and all of that.”

“Me too,” Jared agreed. They really did seem like a great couple, supportive of one another yet comfortable enough to be able to spend time apart. Then again, you really don’t know what’s going on behind closed doors.

“Hey, speaking of splitsville,” Alison interrupted. “Did you hear that Amber and Alex are getting a divorce already?”

“No way!” Harper said, and Jared half-listened to their conversation while looking out on the rest of the party. There was a varied mix of people, which was something he would expect from Chris. He recognized a few people from college and a few from the gym he worked at, but on the whole he didn’t know a lot of people. He finally spotted Jensen trying to maneuver through the crowd with five beer bottles in hand.

“Jensen!” Jared called out, stepping toward him and taking a couple of bottles from his fingertips.

“Jared!” Jensen greeted, a big smile on his face and eyes shining like he was just as happy to see him. It sent a small thrill through Jared to know that Jensen enjoyed his company as much as Jared did his. “Been looking out for you, man.”

“I’ve just been over there hanging with Harper and everyone.” Jared nodded his head toward his friends. “Oh, and Chris said to tell you that you need to grab the other keg.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “That lazy asshole. Would it have killed him to get it himself?”

“Well, it is his birthday.” Jared smiled, but Jensen just scowled.

“Only for another three hours. He’s had me and Steve waiting on him hand and foot all fucking day. Just wait until it’s my fucking birthday.”

Jared followed Jensen through the crowd to where a group of his friends were sitting and helped him distribute the beer bottles, then followed him inside to help with the keg. Jared had no doubt that it would be a heavy fucker, and trying to get that through a sea of thirsty people was going to be hell.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages,” Jared said as they entered Jensen’s bedroom. The keg was sitting on top of his desk.

“I was thinking about that today when Chris said you might be coming. I don’t think I’ve seen you since Jeremy’s three months ago. Oh, and that reminds me, Chris and Steve want a rematch.”

“At pool? Oh, they are so on.” Jared grabbed the other end of the keg as Jensen gently lowered it to the floor. They both took a handle and started walking toward the kitchen, speaking over the music. Jensen poured them each a cup before declaring the keg to be open to the public, and they made their way back outside.

“So you’re still working at the gym?” Jensen asked, leading them away from both of their groups of friends and around to a quieter corner.

“Yeah, still doing the personal trainer thing, and I think it’s making me decide that I should go to grad school,” Jared said, wincing as he took a sip of the beer. “No offense, man, but this beer is awful.”

Jensen nodded, face echoing Jared’s. “Chris bought the cheap stuff.”

“I’ll be right back.” Jared got up off the ground and went back to his group, snagging four of the beers they bought and handed one over to Jensen. “Here.”

“Lifesaver. I’m nowhere near drunk enough for this to taste good.” Jensen sat the solo cup to the side. “So, grad school? Are you crazy?”

Jared gave a look to Jensen. Jensen was in his second year of grad school. “A little crazy, maybe. But you know how I never really knew what I wanted to do?” Jensen nodded at Jared to continue. “Well, I’m thinking of studying nutrition. I mean, I see so many people who have no idea how to fuel their body, you know?”

“I get it.” Jensen nodded, and that was the reason that Jared loved talking to him. His other friends, and even some family, were trying to urge Jared to continue what he was doing, get out in the real world and develop his business and personal training skills. Jensen always listened and encouraged him. They would do this often, run into each other at a party and then talk about everything from relationships and family to career and annoying traits of roommates. Jared always felt comfortable to say anything no matter what because Jensen never judged or questioned him. Speaking of relationships –-

“Hey, Chris told me that you and Scott broke up. I though you guys were solid.”

Jensen shrugged. “I guess we were for a while, but you know how it goes.” He pulled up some grass from underneath him. “Nothing bad happened, we just grew apart. I mean, I know it looked like we had heaps in common, but we never actually did. We were just really good at compromising.”

“Until you weren’t so good at compromising?”

“Exactly, and we just stopped trying.” Jensen took another swig of his beer. “Don’t get me wrong, I was sad about it. You don’t date someone for two years and not be sad when it ends, but I know it was for the best.”

“At least that means you won’t break up and get back together six times.”

“Oh yeah, how are you and Jake going?”

“We are definitely off. Last time was the final time. We’re both very sure of that.”

“I’ve heard that before.” Jensen smirked.

“Seriously, it’s been four months since we called it quits, again, and it’s so done this time. I want to date someone who doesn’t mind hanging out with me, you know, someone who listens and supports what I want to do?”

“Believe me, I know. Scott and I stopped having fun about six months before we broke up.”

“Exactly. Like us, right now, just sitting having a few beers and talking about stuff that’s important to us. That’s what I want.”

“You are pretty fun to hang out with,” Jensen said.

“I’m drunk enough to admit that I have more fun at these things when you’re around. Jaime’s party last month was boring as shit without you there.”

Jared wasn’t lying. He loved hanging out and drinking with his friends, but he loved seeing Jensen at these parties and shooting the shit with him. Part of him wished he could find someone like Jensen out there in the dating world. He really was the whole package with his classic good looks, wicked sense of humor and just being an all-round good guy. Smart, supportive and a loyal friend. Jensen was definitely great boyfriend material and any guy out there would be so lucky to—

“Hey, we should totally go out on a date,” Jared blurted before his brain could catch up.

“What?” Jensen asked, bemused expression on his face. “You’re drunk.”

Jared took a minute to let what he’d just said sink in. There was a strong possibility that nothing good would come from it, but at the same time, it was Jensen, and Jared had thought he was kind of awesome for years now.

“No, I’m not! Okay, maybe a little drunk.” Jared turned to face Jensen. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. “Seriously, though. We should totally date.”

“No way, man.” Jensen dismissed.

“Why not?”

“Because that ship sailed a long time ago.”

“There was a ship? Why didn’t I know about the ship?”

“Maybe when we first met? After your first break up with Jake?” Jensen shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, we’ve been friends for way too long now.”

Jared was thoughtful for a moment. “I guess.”

Jensen shrugged and changed the topic. Jared let him.

***

“Are you sure you don’t want to go on a date with me?” Jared asked him for the fifth time that night, this time after a long discussion about how they had both recently gotten into City and Colour. Previous times had included after they both talked about wanting to try out the new indoor rock climbing center (“it could be a date?”) and how they couldn’t wait to get a dog (“we should totally be dating”).

“It would be weird,” Jensen said.

It totally would be. They’d known each other for nearly four years and been good friends for at least three of those. It wasn’t like Jensen was immune to Jared’s good looks. He was gay and had eyes, after all. Jared was in great shape from being a personal trainer, not to mention his jawline, hazel eyes and gorgeous dimples. He’d just never thought of Jared as being someone he would want to go on a date with. He’d been with Scott for the past two years and hadn’t really thought about dating anybody else, although as Chris reminded him daily, it was _time to get on that_ , and before that Jared had been with Jake.

“You’re probably right,” Jared said glumly, definitely now into the drunk category, but then again, so was Jensen. “You don’t like me?”

“I think you’re great. Seriously, I love running into you at parties and spending,” he paused to look at his watch, “three hours hanging out with just you.”

“So why won’t—“

“Because what if it doesn’t work out with us? What if it’s just awkward and there’s no chemistry?”

“Then we just be friends?”

“We’re friends now. It’s too weird and you know it is.”

He could see Jared about to respond when they were interrupted by Chris.

“Hey, loverboys!”

Jensen cringed at that comment. Trust Chris to unintentionally add fuel to the fucking fire.

“It’s after midnight, asshole. You can clean up your own vomit or tie your own shoelaces or whatever lazy assed thing it is that you want me to do for you,” he said.

“Fuck you, douchebag. It’s time for our pool rematch, and we’re going to kick your gay asses.”

They made their way over to the garage to find Steve racking up the balls, and Jensen was grateful for the reprieve in conversation.

“Birthday boy gets to break,” Chris said, grabbing a cue and lining up his shot. He didn’t manage to sink any of the balls, and Jared took the cue to knock their first two into the pocket.

“Why don’t you just set all their shots up for them?” Steve asked Chris while he pocketed one of their own.

Jensen’s shot was next and Steve’s shot had left them in an awkward position.

“Hit it hard between the three and the six and you might be able to knock our ten closer to the corner,” Jared said, leaning over Jensen’s shoulder and whispering in his ear. Jensen felt an unexpected shudder go down his spine. Jared’s talk and all of the beer was obviously getting to him. He shook his head to clear it.

The game was pretty evenly matched, with both sides miscalculating angles on some shots.

“We’ve never been single at the same time,” Jared said as Steve was taking a shot.

“What was that?”

“Maybe that’s why we’ve never dated. Because this is the first time in all the years that we’ve known each other that we’ve both been single.”

“What are you lovers whispering about?” Steve asked as he handed the cue to Jensen.

“Nothing.” Jared said quickly. “And stop calling us lovers. From the sounds of it we’re never going to be.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. If anyone would understand, it would be his roommates. “He’s trying to convince me that we should date.”

Steve shrugged. “Why wouldn’t you?”

Jensen’s mouth fell open.

“Yeah,” agreed Chris as he took his shot. “You two are thick as fucking thieves. Look at you. Have either of you even spoken to anyone else in the past few hours?”

Jensen looked at Jared next to him, standing so close to each other they were touching down the sides. He stepped to the side.

“He thinks it would be weird,” Jared said, joining in on the conversation he didn’t want an audience for not even a minute ago.

“Because it would be,” Jensen tried to defend himself. Jared was a nice guy. Jensen genuinely liked him, but he’d never thought of him in a dating way before. He was too good a friend. “It would be like kissing my cousin.”

“How do you know if you don’t give it a chance?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, Jensen,” Chris, the dirty traitor, joined in.

“I just do.”

“I’m a really good kisser.”

“You’ve thought about kissing me?”

“Well, not until three hours ago, but you have to admit that you’re curious.”

Jensen just shook his head and took his shot.

By the time Jared’s next shot rolled around, there was only one of their balls left on the table versus two of Chris and Steve’s. Jensen didn’t think Jared would be able to pocket it, but he might be able to place it so Jensen could get it on his next shot. After Chris and Steve were ganging up on him about Jared, Jensen wanted the win to rub in their faces.

“Hey, Jensen, how about this? If I pocket this ball—“

“Jared—“

“No, hear me out,” Jared said, a level of sincerity and resignation in his voice. “If I pocket this ball, let me kiss you. Just one kiss. And if there’s nothing there I’ll drop the subject and we’ll stay friends.”

Jensen looked at the pool table again and assessed the odds. They really were stacked up in Jensen’s favor.

“You promise you’ll drop it?”

Jared nodded. “I honestly believe the only reason dating you hadn’t occurred to me until tonight is due to the fact that we have never been single at the same time. But yes, if I don’t get this shot in, or if the kiss is as awkward as it’s got the potential to be, I’ll drop it completely.”

Jensen took a deep breath. He just wanted things to go back to normal. “Okay.”

Jared’s face lit up like the night sky at midnight on New Year’s. Jensen watched him carefully line up the shot.

He sank it.

Jensen spent exactly 1.6 seconds reveling in the knowledge that they beat his roommates _again_ before he remembered just what he had agreed to with Jared. It wasn’t that Jensen was 100% opposed to kissing Jared, since he’d brought it up earlier there was a level of curiosity, he just didn’t want things to be awkward with them after they worked out how there was no spark there. He didn’t want a strained friendship with Jared when they discovered they were actually more like brothers than anything else.

There was a loud “whoop” and Jensen looked toward the direction it came from. Chris and Steve were smiling drunkenly, matching ear-to-ear grins and Jensen was baffled. Didn’t they realize they had just lost? Again?

Then he looked back in Jared’s direction expecting a high five and noticed that Jared was standing not even a foot away from him, hopeful look on his face. Here? Now? They were going to do this here and now? Jensen wasn’t given much choice when Jared placed two fingers under Jensen’s chin to tilt his head up, then lowered his mouth to meet his own.

At first it was exactly what Jensen had expected, a press of warm lips that didn’t feel any different to kissing his own hand. He waited for Jared to pull away, to realize what Jensen already knew – there was nothing between them. No spark, no fairy tale ending. Part of Jensen was disappointed to learn it was truth, Jared was one person he never seemed to tire of, but he knew you couldn’t be friends with someone, good friends, for as long as they had been and not have fooled around already if there was something there.

But then something happened. Jared flicked his tongue out, running it over the seam of Jensen’s lips, and he found himself opening his mouth to let him in.

Holy heaven on a stick. At the first touch of Jared’s tongue curling around his own, he felt a warmth rise from his toes to his shoulders. He felt a tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with the lack of oxygen and couldn’t help the moan caught in his throat. Jensen gripped onto Jared harder and started kissing him back, chasing his tongue and breathing through his nose because this was possibly the single best kiss he had ever gotten and he didn’t want it to end anytime soon. He ran his hands up Jared’s impressively muscled back and into his hair, a thrill lighting up his spine at every noise Jared was making.

Eventually, he heard the catcalls coming from around them and he could feel Jared grin against his lips.

“Wow,” Jensen whispered as they pulled apart.

“Yeah.” Jared appeared to be just as dazed as Jensen felt, like he didn’t expect it either.

Jensen ran a hand down his own face. “So, a date, huh?”

Jared laughed and grabbed Jensen around the waist, kissing him again. Again, Jensen found himself sinking into it, and he wanted to kick himself for even considering not giving it a chance with Jared. Sure, it could still end with them deciding that they were better off friends, but Jensen really liked hanging out with Jared at parties, maybe he’d like it better hanging out with Jared almost every day. And getting more kisses like that one.

“If you don’t mind dating your cousin?” Jared smirked.

“To be fair, my cousins are really hot.”

 

 

~~THE END~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://elless18.livejournal.com/profile)[**elless18**](http://elless18.livejournal.com/) for the super quick beta!


End file.
